I didn't know
by kaden292
Summary: AU! Tony didn't know, he swears by it, but it leads him to Hawaii in search of someone. Rating may go up for later chapters. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I didn't know

**Chapter: **He's what?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters

**Authors note: **This is a universe where mpreg is normal.

**Chapter summary:** Tony goes into labor, but he doesn't know it. Gibbs, who he has been dating for only a couple months, shuts Tony out.

Chapter 1

Tony feels the pain wrap around from his back to this front, he could swear it hurt worse than getting kicked in the balls. The pain was almost constant against his flat stomach, the only thing he could think of was to call Gibbs and tell him that he wouldn't be able to come in. Leaning over to his night stand he reached for his phone, the feeling of something rushing out of his body made him tense. Looking down into the small puddle he made, he paled. The pain was now ten times worse and the urge to push had overcome all of his senses.

Ripping off his sweat pants, he dialed Gibbs' number and set it on speaker.

"Yeah, Gibbs" came from his cell phone that lay next to his head.

Tony screamed as the contraction hit him. Slowly dying off he whimpered out, "Gibbs, I didn't know."

He could hear Gibbs on the other end talking to a 911 operator, "Tony? What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm at home," Tony panted, "I swear Gibbs I didn't know."

Tony sounded like he was in pain, "What's going on Tony, where does it hurt?"

He cried out as another contraction hit him and the urge to bear down didn't stop, "I just need to push!"

"Just do what your body is telling you to do," Gibbs prompted, "I'm almost there. There paramedics will be there shortly after me ok?"

Sweat poured down Tony's face as he screamed. He held his knees towards his body and he hunched over, until suddenly it all whoosh out of him. Panting, he looked down and saw it, his baby. Except the baby wasn't doing anything, just lying there.

Grabbing the sheets that he had kicked to the end of the bed, he quickly rubbed the skin to clean it off and warm it up. She was small, he felt bad having to pinch her foot, but the moment that he did, she screamed.

Wrapping the sheets around her, he held her to his chest to keep her warm.

Hearing footsteps thunder to his room, he looked up at Gibbs. Tony couldn't read the expression on his face, nor did it matter at the moment, "I need something to cut the cord."

Gibbs jumped into action, just as the paramedics walked in.

~hospital~

Tony woke to voices speaking above him. He felt an oxygen mask over his face and knew that he was in a hospital.

Memories flood his brain from what happened, looking between Gibbs and a doctor, "Where is she?"

They stared down at him before a doctor paged a nurse to bring in baby DiNozzo. Tony looked at Gibbs as he stepped towards the furthest corner of the room. Before he could ask him what was wrong, a nurse walked in with his baby girl. Tony smiled nervously as he held her.

"Want to try feeding her?" the nurse asked kindly holding out a bottle.

The nurse directed how to feed her and the baby girl quickly took to the bottle. Tony smiled down at the tiny girl in his arms, he felt Gibbs stare at him.

Looking up, he frowned at Gibbs expression, "Gibbs, are you okay?"

Gibbs froze, he couldn't do this, and she wasn't even his child, "Tony, she's not mine,"

"I know, but this doesn't have to change anything between us," Tony looked slightly hopeful.

Gibbs sighed and looked away, "Tony, this changes everything. I can't raise someone else's child."

Tony looked down at his daughter and knew that he would do everything to protect her. To do that he needed to protect himself, "Get out Special Agent Gibbs."

Tony didn't look up, but he heard the door shut. His eyes burned with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall. Hearing his baby girl finish the bottle, he gently burped her as he thought about what he could do.

Grabbing his beside phone, "Hi, this is agent DiNozzo. I would like to speak to Director Vance."

~two weeks later~

Tony held his daughter as he walked up to the front of the new house that he had just bought. He smiled, it was perfect for them. It came with furniture, and a private beach. He still had a few things that he would need to cover before he started his new position as team lead at Pearl Harbor.

Tony walked through the house to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle. He sat on the lanai to feed his daughter thinking about his old team. Not a single one had called, and he never returned to the Navy Yard. Just shows the power Gibbs has over them, if anyone had called, he would have figured that it'd been Abby.

He still needed to find the father of his baby. Sighing, he didn't have a clue as to where to start. All he got was a first name and a slight Hawaiian accent. He could tell the man had a military back ground, most likely a marine or navy. He didn't want to use the N.C.I.S. resources for something like this.

He sighed as he heard the small party going on next door, a pang of loneliness hit him hard. He realized that he didn't have any close friends anymore. Deciding to go introduce himself to the neighbors, he thought he would hit the party first and cover more ground that way.

Holstering his weapon and showing his badge on his belt, he walked over and knocked on the door. He smiled as he heard more laughter come from the back of the house.

The door opened and a short blonde man stood in front of him, "can I help you?"

Tony smiled, "Hi, I just moved in next door and wanted to introduce myself, my name is Tony DiNozzo."

"Detective Danny Williams, with Five-0, are you with HPD?" Danny asked as he observed the badge.

Tony laughed, "No, I work for N.C.I.S. just got transferred here from D.C."

Danny looked confused for a second and then suddenly very happy, "then you my friend, can help me explain why fruit doesn't go on pizza! So, who is this little lady, and what is N.C.I.S."

"Jersey, right?" Tony smiled when Danny nodded, "and this little girl is my daughter, her name is Caitlyn."

"Danno, N.C.I.S. stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Steve yelled from the kitchen.

Tony would never forget that voice, filled with such primal passion, Deep and almost rustic against his moans and whimpers.

Exiting the kitchen, "why is N.C.I.S here, do they need our help?"

Danny watched the exchange between the two men, "uh, no, he would be your new neighbor."

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Steve stepped forward in honest confusion.

Tony couldn't believe his eyes. He moved into the house right next to the man, he would have been searching for. Memories flashed before his eyes of those wonderful two days.

"Tony?" Steve asked again standing now in front of him, he put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up into blue eyes that held more emotions than he was used to, "transferred, um, I can't get my head around this, you're here, standing in front of me. I was going to look for you."

Blue eyes looked into the terrified green ones and saw the pink blanket move, "Daniel, leave us."

Danny rolled his eyes and walked out on to the lanai.

Steve led Tony over to the couch and he sat on the coffee table in front of him, "this isn't exactly how I had planned it. Not just drop this on you."

Steve nodded for Tony to continue, "I don't want anything from, I have everything set up at Pearl Harbor, or rather I will when I stop by tomorrow. Steve, this is your daughter, she was born two weeks ago. Her name is Caitlyn."

Tony felt a finger on his lips and he stopped talking, "obviously, you had some sort of plan. But why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning."

Tony blushed and told him. That he had no idea that he was pregnant until the labor started all because she was attached backwards in his uterus. He told him of Gibbs and how that went down as well as the transfer.

Steve held his hands out for Caitlyn. Tony smiled, although he could see some doubt, "obviously, you don't have to take my word for it, but we can schedule a DNA test."

Steve just smiled over the baby's head and for some reason that really shocked Tony. He couldn't believe how everything seemed to just fall into place. Work, neighborhoods, his baby's father as his next door neighbor, although for some reason, his chest tightened at that thought.

He hadn't had this type of feeling since right after the plague, were it was just plain hard to breath. He heard voices and hands pushing his head down. It helped clear his head, but he knew he would need his inhaler for this attack.

"Inhaler…kitchen cabinet…" Tony tried to gasp out.

The large hand was firm on top of his head; the palm was warm and heavy. He had felt it before and lightly held onto the wrist.

Suddenly he was thrust back against the couch and his medicine was quickly entering his system.

The muscles in his chest relaxed, which cause the rest of his body to relax as well. Shaking to clear his head, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Steve looked concerned, "is this something that happens often?"

"I wouldn't be a federal agent if it was. No, just some after effects of a disease I caught a few years ago." Tony explained lightly, "actually that was the first time in a couple of years that I had to use the rescue inhaler."

Looking at the one two people he hadn't met yet he introduced himself, "Tony DiNozzo, I'm sorry about that, that is a horrible first impression."

They just smiled at him and shook their heads.

Danny looked curious, "what disease are we talking about."

Tony smirked, "Y-pestis, but that was several years ago."

All looked confused except for Steve, but of course he would know, "What exact is that?"

Tony frowned; this was the part that he hated. For some reason people always freaked out about it, "basically, the plague. The dark ages plague."

Danny snapped his fingers, "I heard about someone surviving the plague back in Jersey, wait that was you?"

Tony blushed and nodded, he looked at Steve for some sort of reaction, but all he was concern. He was still touching him, which was a good sign. A heavy hand on his knee, he felt a gentle squeeze before it slipped away.

Feeling he had over stayed his welcome, "I, uh, guess, I better get back to my house. I didn't mean to crash your party."

Danny moved Kono and Chin back to the lanai. Steve looked into Tony's eyes for a long moment, before he smiled.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Steve asked, "Only so I can spend more time with you and her." He stood and held out his hand for Tony.

"One condition," Tony smirked, "Are you a marine?"

Steve gave a disgusted sound, "god no, I'm in the Navy. Navy Seal to be exact."

Tony grabbed his hand to lift up, "good, then we will have no problems."

Steve had a feeling that a marine had hurt Tony in some way. He just hoped he could figure it out, so he could punch the guy.

Feeling the hand on his check, Tony leaned into it. A gentle pressure of lips on his had him opening and closing his eyes. No one had every kissed him like that. Even their two days together was filled with rough passion. A kiss like this meant love and affection, nothing Tony ever had.

"I could never forget you," Steve said pulling him out to the lanai, his baby girl still sitting in his arm.

TBC

**Authors ending notes:** all the mistakes are my own! Just so everybody knows, I do love Gibbs, but this is just the way the story went. I'll write some Gibbs love later on. Promise


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **I didn't know

**Chapter: **Mission Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters

**Authors note: **This is a universe where mpreg is normal.

**Chapter summary: **Danny doesn't trust that Tony's telling the truth, busy months go by and Steve is sent on mission.

Chapter 2

Steve stared at the paper in Danny's hands. He couldn't believe that Danny would do something like this. Although the tests had proved that Tony and Steve's daughter was really their daughter, the trust had been broken.

"Why would you do something like this Danny?" Steve sat in his desk chair feeling a little lost.

Danny stood proud, "because I am your partner, and that is what we do. We look out for each other. I don't regret what I did, just how I went about it"

They both heard the door open as Tony walked in, either he didn't hear what was going on, or he was the man of the calm and collected. Tony glanced at the papers in Danny's and figured out quickly what had happened.

Tony knew Steve had trusted his word, but it looked like Danny didn't.

He leaned against Steve's desk, "do I even want to know how you got my daughters DNA to begin with? Or would you rather just explain yourself?"

Danny looked away, "I'm a detective, and I needed to have the evidence to back up the truth. Look, I should have just asked you guys, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Tony studied him for a good few minutes, "good, because we need to teach these people how to eat a pizza without fruit on it."

Danny was shocked; he couldn't believe that Tony was forgiving him so quickly. Steve almost looked as shocked as him.

Tony looked between the two men before he rolled his eyes at them, "look Steve, Danny needed his peace that I wasn't trying to use you. He got that, I'm not going to hold it over him and neither should you. Now," Tony turned to look at Danny, "if you are to do it again, I won't be so peaceful about it. Okay?"

Danny nodded and handed the papers over to Tony before walking out of the office and into his own.

Steve looked up and down at the body that was leaning against his desk; Tony was looking healthier every day. Steve stood up and crowded Tony on to his desk. Tony smiled up at him, "what can I do for you sailor?"

"Go on a date with me," Tony looked confused.

"I thought we have?" Steve smiled; they have, with their daughter.

He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, "I mean just you and me. We'll find a babysitter for the night. Go have dinner, maybe see a movie?"

Tony smirked, he liked where this was going, "I know just who to watch Caitlyn!"

Running out of the office and over to Danny, he explained that getting back into to Steve's good graces would mean a night out for him and Tony, which meant he had to baby sit Caitlyn for the evening.

Danny slumped in his chair, but agreed to it anyways.

~about a week later~

Tony looked at the calendar and knew he and Steve needed to make a decision and soon. He went back to work in a week, and they needed child care.

"Well Caity, we need to make some decisions or some good arguing points so we can win this." Tony joked as he lifted her to her car seat. It was lunch time and he was meeting Steve at Kamekono's.

Tony didn't like the feeling of restlessness that was coming from leaving his daughter all day to go back to work, but he just couldn't take staying at home anymore. He needed some action, and he needed child care.

Seeing the truck parked just a little ways down, Tony carried his baby girl only to hand her off to Steve the moment he saw her. Steve also noticed the pensive look on Tony's face, "what's wrong?"

Tony chewed his bottom lip until strong fingers stopped him, "Steve I go back to work in a week. We need child care. Most day cares won't take until the child is six months. So I was thinking that we could hire a nanny?"

Steve frowned at the thought of someone else raising his baby for him, "no nannies, I don't want someone who can't protect her."

Tony crossed his arms, "Pearl Harbor won't take her until 6 months, that's still three months away. I can't stay home Steve, I need to go to work or I'm going to go crazy!"

"Then who is going to watch her while, we are at work?" Steve questioned rubbing down Caitlyn's back to sooth her.

Tony smirked; hook line and sinker, "well that is why we are having lunch today. To go over potential nannies, this will be a decision we make together. It will be someone we both can agree on, and one we will feel safe leaving with our daughter."

Steve frowned, "you just played me didn't you?"

Tony just gave him a wide smile and ordered some food, "at least we got our first fight out of the way."

Steve just laughed.

After that, everything fell into place with the nanny. She worked full time until Caity had gone well past 6 months, like closer to 8 before she was able to get into the Pearl Harbor daycare. That made Tony and Steve relax a little bit more. Granted they both knew how much damage could happen on base, but they could at least predict it a little better than some unknown target.

Everything had seemed great until Steve took a call up stairs; only to come down in his uniform looking sad and a little scared.

Tony didn't know what to say, he had never been in this type of situation before. Yeah, he had wished good luck to other soldiers, but never one that he was madly in love with.

"I already called Danny to let him knows, as well as the governor. Obviously, I'll need someone to take care of the house while I'm gone, but Danny will come over and help if they don't have a case." Steve could feel him rambling but stopped when Tony spoke.

"I love you."

That did it for Steve; he gathered Tony in his arms and kissed him. The feelings that both of them had for the other, overwhelmed the kiss and they fell onto the couch. Breaking the first kiss only led to quick ones after with Tony trying to talk, "I know I shouldn't ask this, but come home for me and for our daughter?"

Steve said nothing, because he didn't want to break a promise that he might not even be able to keep. So instead, he just kissed Tony deeply once more. Kissing and nibbling up to his ear, "keep your eyes closed. Just remember this feeling, okay?"

Tony nodded as he felt lips gently kiss his one last time, "keep them closed."

That was it, the door shut almost silently and Steve was now gone on a mission.

Tony couldn't have been more thankful of the Five-0 task force. Their unyielding support and friendship meant the world to Tony. Kono, just watching Caity so he could get a few chores done around the house. And Danny, who would talk up a storm over football and who had the understanding of being a single father. Most of all though, surprisingly was Chin.

They would chat quietly on the lanai, until they didn't need words any longer. Nothing was said about the tears that fell from Tony's eyes, or the way that Chin would hold his hand tightly.

Tony asked them why they were helping him like they were, their reply, "you're also helping us." Then he understood that he was their escape as well.

Until it all came crashing down.

TBC

**Review, they make me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **I didn't know

**Chapter: **Next of kin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters

**Authors note: **This is a universe where mpreg is normal.

**Chapter summary: **They weren't formal, but they were still uniforms. Hopefully it's just about work.

Chapter 3

He had just walked into the house from work, which technically was Steve's house. But he sold his, because he couldn't take care of two houses. The guys had helped him move everything over and put a couple of things into to storage.

Heading to the kitchen with Caity, he got her dinner ready first. Knowing that she will be getting fussy her in a moment if dinner wasn't ready for her to consume by 6, definitely Steve's daughter.

The knock at the door startled, he wasn't expecting anyone, and it wasn't one of the nights that the crew came over. He swore they had a schedule.

Putting a hand on his gun he opened the door to the men in uniform. Now they weren't in dress blues, so it must be for work.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony nodded at the inquiry, "you have been documented as Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett's next of kin."

Tony gripped the door, this couldn't be happening, "we are happy to say that he is alive and currently state side, he has been labeled critical."

Relief sagged through his entire body, "where is he? Can I see him?"

The men looked at each other, "Well, he isn't actually in Hawaii yet. He's at Bethesda Naval Hospital in D.C."

Tony laughed that of course he would end up there; they did have the best to offer in medical assistance for the Navy, "Sorry, I'm actually from D.C. Looks like we'll be making a trip home."

"We have transport waiting at Pearl Harbor. We have enough time for you to grab a bag."

Tony chuckled and quickly did just that and packed everything he would need for Caitlyn and more. He had a feeling that they would be spending some extra time in D.C.

Heading back to the kitchen, he picked up Caitlyn from her bouncy chair and stowed her dinner. He decided on the car seat carrier for travel and if they had a problem with that, he would just fly out a different way.

They didn't say anything, but they did give him some curious looks. The ride there was a mixture of feeding Caitlyn and calling Danny, who would tell everyone else on the island that needed to know, like the governor. Then he called Vance and upped their meetings to be held in one week, in person. Even not knowing what damage Steve had gone through, it would give him a chance to step out of the hospital for a minute, even if it is work.

They stowed his bag and car seat as he boarded the plane. Surprisingly, it was full, but it would at least be interesting. With all the muted colors and then the shocking baby pink sitting on the plane with a bunch of marines, yup all marines.

None of them said anything to him, either it was because of the badge or Caitlyn, but it didn't matter. She did extremely well on the plane, only making a small fuss when she woke up hungry. Thank god he stored some food in his pocket. The marines watched closely as Tony turned her around so she could see her surroundings. The moment she smiled and blinked cutely the soldiers turned to puddles of goo from her adorableness.

She fell asleep against his stomach as they landed. Quickly shuffling off the plane to grab his stuff, it looked to be morning in D.C.

Calling a cab to take him to a car rental place, he made it in quick time to the hospital. Hawaiian traffic and D.C. traffic felt like two different worlds.

Holding out his badge and asking for Steve's room, he directed up two floors and that it would be on the right. Trying so hard not to run with Caitlyn they made in three minutes.

Walking into the room, the T.V. was on, so that was good. Tony sighed as Steve's blue eyes locked with his and smiled brightly.

Tony leaned down to kiss him softly, "what happened?"

"IED blast, no casualties, thank god," Steve looked at Tony and just smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, very much, now what's your laundry list?" Steve laughed gently

Breathing in slowly, "two broken ribs, sprained my right ankle, dislocated my left shoulder, and hell of a lot of bruises. I should be able to get out of here in a couple of days; they just wanted to keep me off my foot."

Tony thought it was going to be a lot worse than this, but he was definitely going to take this over the alternative. Looking at the time being close to 11, he figured he would make a call to Danny. Laying Caitlyn gently on top of Steve so they could reconnect, he huddled in the corner of the room.

"He better be alive if you're calling me at 5 am." Danny grumbled half asleep into the phone.

Tony laughed, "Actually, he is alive and very much kicking. Basically, he'll be out of commission for about four to six weeks. I'm hoping I can take a small vacation here, after some meetings with Director Vance, so he doesn't hurt himself."

"Yeah, I'll tell the governor, and everyone else. So what happened? Did he even tell you?" Tony remembered hearing some of the classified stuff that Steve couldn't talk to Danny about.

Tony listed off his injuries and Danny begged him just to keep him there until he was all healed up, because they all knew that he would be back to work early if he could.

"I have an ace up my sleeve that I think he will take, but anyways, the doctor is coming in. I'll talk to you later." They said their good byes and Tony turned to see Dr. Brad Pitt walk in.

Steve turned to Tony, "Hey this is my doctor," he smiled, "his name is Brad Pitt, but he's not related to the actor"

The two men standing laughed "remember telling you about the guy that broke my leg and my football career. The same guy who ended up being my doctor through the plague?"

Steve nodded slowly until it clicked, "no way!" Steve turned to Brad and just said, "thank you."

Steve was so easy to content, but he guess he could understand the sentiment. Looking down at his family, he never would've had this if he had died that day.

Conversation flowed easily between the three men with Caitlyn putting in her two cents with baby talk which made Steve just glow. Tony coughed lightly but it hit low in his chest, he had a feeling that he would need his inhaler soon. The air was thicker and dirtier here than Hawaii.

Shuffling through the suit case, he pocketed his inhaler before they noticed. No need to worry them.

~4 days later~

Tony drove, only because he knew the roads better, and not because Steve's ankle still hurt a little. Steve gripped Tony's hand as he drove, just wanting the little bit of physical contact. Making quick work to drop Steve's stuff off at the hotel, they headed for the Navy Yard. Steve was in standard issue Navy fatigues, and Tony was in jeans and a button down, green, that matched his eyes.

Showing his badge and Steve military ID, they made quick entry to park where Tony would have normally had parked.

Just sitting in the car for a moment, Tony leaned his forehead against the wheel. He didn't know if he could do this, face the people he thought to be his friends.

"Hey, you're not alone. Ohana, right here, and back home," Steve said gently rubbing his back.

Tony smiled at the words, "yeah, you're right."

Tony grabbed the car seat because Steve arm was still in a sling, but he insisted on carrying her through the building.

The guards welcomed Tony warmly as well as any other personal they ran into. Steve didn't seem too surprised as they entered the elevator.

Steve had never seen the look in Tony's eyes as they rode the elevator. It was the seriousness of a team leader, but his eyes seem to close off any emotions.

Tony took a deep breath as the doors opened, stepping off, he felt several pairs of eyes watching him. Only taking a quick glance his old team, he headed up to see Vance.

Steve followed at a more sedate pace and because of his ankle, but he took advantage of it to see the characters that had let Tony go.

He recognized the female right away, Ziva David, ex-mossad. That would have been a very interesting sparring session, although he didn't like the way she leered at him.

Tim McGee was easily picked out by Tony's description; he had done a double take when Tony stepped off the elevator. Steve couldn't make heads or tails of it, and would leave it unless he spoke. Steve figured that he would apologize, but he also doesn't know what they were told barring Tony's transfer.

Which led to Gibbs, who was nowhere to be seen, but from the history Tony had shared, he would be one of three places. Autopsy, Abby's lab, or coffee but he didn't know, and honestly didn't care.

~Vance's office~

Tony held the door open for Steve to walk through with the car seat. They both stood, Steve a little more ridged then Tony.

"Director Vance, this is Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett, Navy SEAL, and the head of the Five-0 task force in Hawaii," Tony introduced.

Vance raised an eyebrow which made Tony continue, "and the best part, he's the father of my baby girl!"

Vance laughed, "Well DiNozzo, it looks like you're doing okay. Nice to meet you commander, both of you have a seat, we have much to discuss."

Tony cocked his head to the side from the compliment, but he took it. Most of the meeting was all budget stuff, but it was also how he wanted to expand the Pearl office. Tony listed some ideas of bringing in another team, so they could do rotations on the big cases and petty crimes.

After that, they headed over to MTAC to place a call to Steve's team. Tony glared at him as he took off his sling and stood at parade rest waiting for the video to go through.

Tony grumbled under his breath as Steve just smiled at him.

The video was quick and all that was basically said that "smooth dog" had saved everyone and the mission had been a success.

Tony smirked at the nickname; oh this was going to be so much fun!

Shaking hands with Vance, they said their goodbyes until tomorrow. There would be a meeting with all the major crimes team leads in MTAC tomorrow afternoon. Tony was not looking forward to that.

~Bull pen~

They stood right outside the doors for MTAC as Tony helped Steve put his sling back on. They both could feel the eyes on them, "ready to go say hi, Tony?"

"For you, I'll do anything," Tony watched as the blue eyes darkened, but he turned to go down the stairs.

Tony heard Caity fuss half way down the stairs, and stopped to take her out of the car seat. She giggled when he held her up. That pretty much stopped any worries that he may have had, because he had everything he wanted right next to him.

Stepping up to his old desk, everything was there except for the paper work. That actually surprised him, "I thought there would be someone here by now."

The three agents just watched him as he opened the bottom draw and took out a lock box. There were a lot of memories in that box, but looking up at Steve, they were just that, memories. He is making new memories in Hawaii with his family every day.

Finally the silence broke from Ziva, "what are you doing here?"

It wasn't cold, just curious, "I still work for N.C.I.S. so I'll be coming around every once in a while."

Tim spoke up next, "we thought you resigned,"

Tony smiled at him, "no, I transferred, just here visiting, and going to meetings."

Standing with the lock box in one hand and holding his daughter with the other, he stood in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Tony and then to Steve and back. "What did you name her?"

It seemed odd that Gibbs would ask that out of everything, but Tony could see that he was regretting his decision of leaving the hospital room that day.

"Caitlyn Ann DiNozzo-McGarrett," Gibbs eyes widened in shock.

Tony smiled sadly, "Jack would talk about her a lot. So I felt like I got to know her a little bit, through him."

Gibbs stood; he didn't know what to do. He stalked around his desk and stood nose to nose with Tony.

TBC

**I'll be nice, two chapters in one night. Ya'll better leave me some reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **I didn't know

**Chapter: **Come Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters

**Authors note: **This is a universe where mpreg is normal.

**Chapter summary: **Gibbs asks Tony to come home. Tony doesn't know what to say.

Chapter 4

Tony stared into blues eyes; they still looked at him with intense longing.

Gibbs put a hand on the back of Tony's neck and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear, "I was wrong. You should come home, please."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. He put his arms around Gibbs' waist, "I always wished you had said that to me, but you won't take me with my daughter."

Gibbs tensed, "She has her father now, and I need you Tony."

Tony chuckled in Gibbs' ear, relaxing him, "The fact that you dare say that to me, means you don't know me at all anymore. Gibbs, I will always love you, because you helped me through some very tough times, but I'm not _in _love with you."

Tony took a step back and looked at Gibbs in the eyes. He swung. Tony's fist connected with Gibbs' face and hard. Standing over Gibbs' body with a look of death in his eyes, "if you so much as hint at me _abandoning_ my daughter and Steve again, I'll shoot you. It's over Gibbs, you abandoned me, so don't ever talk to me again unless it is about work."

McGee stood frozen by his desk. Ziva jumped into action grabbing Tony's arm and shoving him face down on Gibbs' desk. Steve set the carrier on Tony's old desk before quickly removing Ziva from Tony and pushing her out of the way.

"Stand down David!" Vance hollered from the stairs.

Moving to stand in front of Tony, "Is it going to be a problem for you to be here, DiNozzo?"

Tony glanced to the people who had gathered around, "No sir, I apologize. I had lost my temper. It won't happen again."

Vance nodded, "I understand Tony."

His eyes widened in surprise, until he realized that although he didn't know the details, he figured his leaving had something to do with Gibbs. The fact that they didn't have a fourth member meant that, Gibbs wanted him to come back, which obviously wasn't going to happen anymore.

Moving over to his old desk, he turned to Steve and saw that his arm was out of the sling. Helping him put back correctly and picking up the baby carrier, they walked to the elevators and away from the building.

~At the hotel~

Tony made sure that Caity was down for the night before curling up on the bed. Feeling Steve wrap his strong arms around Tony made him feel safe. He didn't think he would ever get that feeling back. The trembling started softly before it turned into all out shaking, and didn't say a word. He just held on as tight as he could.

Tony turned in Steve's arms, "I'm sorry."

Steve looked confused, "for what? Standing up for yourself? I think you handled that pretty well."

Tony shook his head, "he asked me to leave you two, and for a split second I wanted to. Then I remembered when the two guys came to tell me that you were at the hospital and the feeling of overjoy that you were home and alive, I didn't get that when Gibbs asked me. Add to the fact that he just wanted me to leave my daughter and it pissed me off, I will never abandon my child. And as long as you will have me, I will never abandon you either."

Steve was slightly overwhelmed from the all the feeling that was just rolling off of Tony. The promise of understanding, love, compassion, and a slight hint of fear; Steve honestly didn't know what to do except for kissing the man senseless.

They became nothing but a tangle of limbs until Tony climbed on top on of him. Looking down at the shinning blue eyes that were surrounded by the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes on, "will you be my significant other?" Steve cocked his head and smirked.

Steve rolled until he had Tony pinned to the bed, "only if you never say that again, I would much rather hear fiancé from you." Steve leaned down to whisper in his ear, "you do know we have been dating all this time right?"

Tony's eyes widened as memories played across the ceiling in their room. Slowly but surely, he understood what Steve was saying. Chuckling quietly he kissed Steve on the cheek, "I'm a horrible investigator if I can't even tell if I'm dating someone."

Steve laughed and rolled over so he and Tony were facing each other, "so? Is that a yes?"

Tony bit his lip, "I want to say yes, but before I do. You need to have a serious conversation with Catherine, because I don't think she knows everything. If she does, then you need to set her straight and make sure she understands what this means to you, and your family."

Steve nodded at the seriousness of Tony's words, Tony may flirt, but he would never hurt someone by cheating on them. "I'll talk to her, when we get back home."

After that, they snuggled in close, but the feeling something going wrong wouldn't go away.

~Next morning~

They rode in the rental, heading to the Navy Yard, "so what's the plan for the day?"

Tony glanced over at Steve, "it should only take about an hour today, and you could probably hang out in the break room and play with Caity?" Tony smirked, "maybe even talk to Danny and your team? They should be up, they caught a case yesterday."

Steve was about to ask as the pulled up to the gate, they handed over their ID's before continuing on to park.

"I'm not telling you and you shouldn't ask either, because you are on medical leave until the end of the week. Now if you were to call in a friendly capacity to ask how things are going and Danny slips and says something. There is still nothing you can do, because you are a few thousand miles away." Tony laughed at Steve's pout, "look, they're okay and they're doing a great job. Just call and ask them, I'm sure they would be glad to hear from you!"

They entered the elevator and rode to the bull pen, Tony's old team was already there working. Leading Steve to the break room area, he grabbed a cup of coffee on his way to the meeting.

Steve could not understand how someone could work with the orange color, shaking his head, he grabbed his cell phone. Going through to call Danny, he was surprised that he picked up on the third ring, "Hey Tony, have you killed McGarrett yet?"

"Now why would my fiancé want to kill me?" Steve asked, listening as Danny sputtered.

"Damn it Steve, give a guy a heart attack, why don't ya," Steve laughed, "wait, did you say fiancé?"

Steve smiled, wishing he could tell Danny in person, "yeah, I asked him last night, after we got to the hotel from the Navy Yard. Which is where I am at right now, he only said about an hour, I just don't want to run into his old team."

Steve did a quick rundown of what had happened the day before, the changing the topic to Grace. Steve felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, someone was staring at him, "hey Danno, I got to go. Good luck on this case, Aloha."

Lifting Caitlyn out of the carrier, he walked to the vending machine, the eyes still following. Lifting out two nutter butters, he sat down Caity in his lap, "you can come out now."

Hearing heavy boots and rattles from chains, Steve looked up to what he assumed would be Abby.

"You're Abby, right? Tony, he's told me a lot about you," Abby nodded and sat down. She played with the wrapper of the cookies before laying her hands in her lap.

"I didn't know," She started quietly, "everyone said he had left, that he was gone and never coming back. I didn't even know he still worked for N.C.I.S, if I did, I would have emailed him, or something."

Steve could hear the sincerity in her words and that she was truly upset, "don't think anyone really knew what happened, except for Director Vance, Agent Gibbs, and Tony. You and I both know how strong Tony is, so it's not something that should come between you now that you know he is ok. You just have to be honest with him, and let him know what you knew."

Abby nodded and then looked at Caity who was trying to crawl on the table, "What's her name?"

The voice startled Abby, "Caitlyn Ann DiNozzo-McGarrett, hey Abs"

Tears formed in her eyes, "awe, Tony, it's a perfect name!"

Tony nodded before looking at Steve for some direction, he just nodded in return. Looking down at Abby who now stood before him, "It's all good."

Abby quickly explained why she didn't know, and apologized. Tony just wrapped her up in his arms, "well now that you know, you can come visit me. Take some vacation time or something."

Abby nodded before kissing him on the cheek before she bounced away. Tony sighed as he watched his little girl crawl across the table, "do you want more kids?"

Shocked by the question, Steve replied with his own, "why do you ask?"

Tony explained that he never went through all the pregnancy stuff, feeling the baby kick, getting cravings, and getting the round belly. Just that one day, she was here and she was his world. "I'm not getting any younger, and if you would like a couple more kids, I think I can go with that. Plus I always wanted three kids!"

Steve smiled, "only if this is something you really want, I think we can do it." Steve rocked Caity as she started getting fussy.

"I swear, one of them has to be a boy though," Tony laughed along with Steve.

TBC

**I know it's been a couple of days, but there ya go. It's spring break, and I have a plot bunny for another Steve/Tony. Just so ya'll know, I do like Gibbs, but this is just the direction the story went. LOVE reviews!**


End file.
